The present invention is generally related to acoustic isolation and more particularly, is related to an apparatus and method for providing a simple and inexpensive sound shielding curtain for reducing and isolating undesirable sounds.
Movable sound barriers presently in use fall into two general categories. These are the rigid panel folding door like arrangements and a more flexible curtain arrangement. The folding door arrangements are typically complex and heavy structures, often employing materials of significant mass to provide sound control. As a result of their complexity and mass, the folding door arrangements are expensive, difficult to install, and do not provide the flexibility required in environments where it is desirable to provide a temporary sound barrier.
Flexible curtain arrangements may be further classified under three general configurations. Some flexible curtain arrangements employ multiple curtains with sound absorbing fillers between them. Other flexible curtain arrangements are constructed of heavy materials in order to accomplish sound absorption. A third group of flexible curtain arrangements consist of a plurality of vertically suspended strips. All three of the flexible curtain configurations are also expensive to make and do not provide for periodic laundering of the curtain material as is required in a number of applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies. The sound shielding curtain of the present invention provides an inexpensive, effective, easily retractable and launderable movable sound barriers. Sound shielding curtains consistent with the present invention may have the outward appearance of a standard curtain, but are capable of shielding noise. Sound insulating curtains of the present invention can be folded to provide temporary storage of the curtain or access to an area, and by adjusting the mass density of their sound insulating sheets, can be used for a range of applications. The sound insulating sheet inserts can be removed from the fabric panel to permit laundering of the fabric panel. In addition, portions of the fabric can be removed to permit integration of an acoustically hard window. The acoustically hard window may comprise a plurality of panels configured to permit curtain retraction. The plurality of window panels may be constructed with 3M Privacy Film to provide controlled transparency.
The present invention provides a flexible, simple, inexpensive, effective and launderable sound absorbing and sound reflective curtain for reducing and isolating undesirable sounds. Briefly described, the sound shielding curtain can be formed from at least one panel of fabric with a plurality of semi-rigid sound insulating sheets attached to the fabric panel(s).
The sound insulating sheets may take the form of a suitably designed panel. The sound insulating sheets may also take the form of an insert. In either form, the sound insulating sheets can be mechanically tuned sound absorbers designed to absorb specific ranges of incident acoustic energy. Sound insulating sheets, in the panel form, may also be constructed from bulk absorbing liner materials, for example, but not limited to, fiberglass, foam, cotton, etc. The sound insulating sheets, in panel form, may be constructed from a combination of bulk and mechanically tuned absorbers.
In accordance with a first embodiment, the sound shielding curtain may be constructed such that the sound insulating sheets are mutually spaced and arranged in a parallel fashion substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of a mount to permit retraction and extension of the curtain in an accordion like fashion. In normal use, the sound shielding curtain is constructed of sufficient length so that the curtain may retain a partially folded configuration throughout its intended application length. In this way, the sound shielding curtain provides an increased surface area for the undesired incident noise to be absorbed.
In a second embodiment, the sound shielding curtain may be constructed with a plurality of pockets attached to at least one surface of the fabric panel(s) with each of the pockets configured to closely receive at least one sound insulating sheet insert.
In accordance with a third embodiment, the sound shielding curtain may be constructed with a plurality of pockets formed by folding a fabric panel and securing the folded panel sections to form a plurality of pockets to bear the weight of at least one sound insulating sheet, the sound insulating sheets further secured to the fabric panel over a portion of their total length via a plurality of ribbons configured to closely receive the exposed remainder of the sound insulating sheets.
In accordance with a fourth embodiment, the sound shielding curtain may be constructed with a plurality of fabric panels configured with snap mechanisms arranged to secure at least one sound insulating sheet configured with a compatible arrangement of snap mechanisms to the surface of the fabric panel.
In a fifth embodiment, the sound shielding curtain may be constructed of a fabric panel folded to form a first panel section and a second panel section. A plurality of strips of hook and loop fastening elements may be mutually spaced to form pockets when the second panel section is substantially aligned and configured with compatible strips of hook and loop fastening elements.
In a sixth embodiment, the sound shielding curtain may be constructed with a plurality of pockets each configured to closely receive at least one sound insulating sheet with each of the pockets secured to the fabric panel(s) such that a portion of each pocket overlaps a pocket secured below in a shingle fashion.
In a seventh embodiment, the sound shielding curtain may comprise an element in a sound insulating system consisting of a sound shielding curtain, a curtain extension, and a valance constructed in accordance with the sound insulating sheets. Another advantage of using the sound shielding curtain of the present invention is that each of the sound shielding curtain embodiments may be augmented with a visually transparent panel to permit visual inspection of an area insulated by the sound shielding curtain.
It is important to note that the sound shielding curtain of the present invention is not limited to vertical orientations. The sound shielding curtain may be added to a room at any distance overhead to provide sound insulation from overhead sources. In this regard, it may be more convenient to arrange the sound shielding sheets within the panels of curtain material in a horizontal rather than a vertical orientation. A horizontal orientation of sound shielding sheets would also allow for temporary storage and or reconfiguration of areas of an enclosed space by retracting the sound curtains on rollers suspended from the ceiling or alternatively, retracting the sound shielding curtain in an accordion like fashion. The sound shielding curtains of the present invention may be suspended from overhead like a banner (in a vertical orientation) or they may be mounted in a multiplicity of orientations responsive to a particular acoustic environment.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing a method for insulating a first area from an undesirable noise source that is adversely affecting a second area. In this regard, the method can be broadly summarized by the following steps. First, providing a mount such that an area is divided into a first sub-area and a second sub-area, the first sub-area subject to an undesired sound. Second, introducing a sound shielding curtain configured to both absorb and reflect undesired frequencies. Last, mounting the sound shielding curtain such that the sound shielding curtain hangs in a plane substantially perpendicular to the undesired sound, to insulate an undesired sound from the second sub-area.
The sound shielding curtain(s) may be applied in a number of environments, by way of example but not limited to, nursing homes, hospitals, homes, offices, vehicle interiors, dormitories, nurseries for children, factories, and other spaces where it may be desirable to insulate an area from one or more undesirable acoustic sources.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description.